Talk:Angorodon
Anyone else think these are a bit too tough? I don't even wanna think about a pack of these in HM. Any tips? Showb1z 13:10, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :They're a bitch to take down, I was killing 1 at a time using BHA to shutdown the lifesteal. Lord of all tyria 13:12, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::There is no HM in EotN, luckily, sort of... O_o Damn these guys are tough --84.24.206.123 13:14, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::They're a pain, yes, but at least they don't go and turn one of your casters inside out in 2 seconds like a Tyrannus will --Gimmethegepgun 20:44, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::If they're all targetting the same person, they'll turn anyone inside out in 2 seconds. :| Arshay Duskbrow 21:05, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Horribly horribly goss if more than 2 get on the same person. can easly spike someone with high dp in less than a second, ignoreing all protective spells. any of my survivors aren't going near these freaks. you can at least stop a Tyrannus with protective spirit or shelter. to add insult to injury, they also hit incrediably hard in mele even though they are necros. was doing 50-80 on me (al 60)68.238.124.36 09:44, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Annoying little monsters... accidentally ran into 2 groups... that was a quick team wipe out -.- 3 times in a row *sigh* Hate Touch Rangers already, why did they have to imply a monster into the game with that? --Birchwooda Treehug 07:01, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Yeah, these things are beasts. DKS01 23:29, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Why would anyone be afraid of a Tyrannus? Even a monk secondary hero with prot spirit can help Mhenlo keep stuff alive against a bunch of them. A Tyrannus doesn't even have a self heal. While it is true that even crappy parties could handle Angorodon packs without big problems, if you want to keep your survivor status you better be careful when around Angorodons. One good blood spike sequence = end of survivor track. And even if they don't really target you for a blood spike and kill someone else instead, the putrid explosions and unholy feasts might get you. :It's not so much the lifesteal that gets me about these things, it's their chain reaction of Putrid explosions once a corpse appears. That and a horde of raptors appearing halfway through the fight. --Ckal Ktak 10:32, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I feel like a noob. one group of these wiped my H/H group 3 times.dont espect to fight lifesteal in PvE.--Coloneh RIP 23:38, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Um, Nerfed a little bit finally? (Nov 6th update) Well maybe not but they're not spamming gaze as much atleast, right? Funny part is, I fought off a 6-pack of these Plus a buncha Raptors at the same time... SF-style Paragon Team FTW, lol :p --'ilr' :Bloodspike is BS in PvE tbh. I always hated Sparkfly Swamp because it's pretty much only place in the game that I intentionally run away from monsters - I know it could easily turn into unpreventable deaths. >.> (smaller groups are easier, but you still never know) I just don't like areas where you are forced to take ridiculously OP builds. (You can do this with balanceway too but it's slooooow.) (T/ ) 06:59, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :: HaHa, if Entropy sez they're BS then I guess they really are O^P......BRB, I'm gonna go see what happens when I Signet of Illusions + Pain Inverter on these guys, heheheh. --'ilr' (18, Nov.'08) :::I'd like to see that too. It'll be funny when you realize life steal isn't considered damage. You'll be dead though. 23:16, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Their Deathly Swarm hits for ~100+ on a caster, but at least that is prottable. (T/ ) 04:14, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Based off of..? The other Swampfly dinosaurs are pretty easy to peg, but I'm not sure what the angoros might be based on; they've got that low anky-type shell body but then there's that long neck.. Anyone want to put forth some guesses? --Nunix 15:33, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :With that armor, it may be impossible to peg them as real dinos, but the facultative biped body shape reminds me of therizinosaurs, or maybe either prosauropods or early ornithopods... I have to say if I was going to pick one of those as a Necro, I'd pick the therizinosaurs. Esadha Kephal 08:59, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::Except that therizinosaurs are bipedal with big claws on their forearms. I'd say they're more closely based on a small sauropod (they got smaller and armoured during the Cretaceous, although I can't think of any from that period that were THAT small) - although, personally, the appearance and behaviour (all those lifestealing gaze attacks...) make me think more of the mythological catoblepas than any variety of dinosaur. Draxynnic 03:39, 19 October 2007 (UTC) They need serious modification...they are too tough and this aint UW but normal game. So all the necro skills they use need to be put down a bit. Aggainst more than 6 angorons its almost impossible to stand and not die. :I think these guys are pretty closely based off the Saltasaurus. Possibly. 16:53, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Better than Tyrannus groups, just 4 of them can easily destroy a H/H group --Gimmethegepgun 17:02, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Now throw in a Turannus boss and a giant patrol with a shit load of other dinosaurs all much higher levels then you are and you have Sparkfly Swamp vanquishing (suicide in a can)!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 17:03, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Where's the can? 17:05, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Didn't you know? That Tyrannus boss is a to-scale steel can. Full of concrete. And teeth. And rocket launchers. --Gimmethegepgun 17:07, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::And a thousand tortured souls of dead henchmen.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 17:08, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Nah, they're dead, but not tortured. It's the PLAYER souls that are tortured, largely due to the dead henchmen souls --Gimmethegepgun 17:09, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::True. Those poor people, no anti melee heroes to save them at all.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 17:11, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::So the henchmen souls continue torturing the player souls by dying and causing player souls to phail. By rocket launchers. 17:12, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Oh yeah, I forgot something. ...And bunker busters. --Gimmethegepgun 17:13, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::But seriously, why are we taking about the boss (whom I have forgotten the name of) on the Angorodon talk page?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 17:16, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Because this is GuildWiki, and that's what we do here --Gimmethegepgun 18:18, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::It's not like the header ever tells you something about the subject. Mainly because we mash 3+ subjects under one header, or have some nonsense header. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:21, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :The name "Angorodon" could mean "bent-tooth" ("don" meaning tooth, "angor" from the Greek word meaning "to bend"). The Campylodoniscus is a four-legged Sauropod with a long neck (much like the Angorodon), and its name also means "bent-tooth." Thus, I think Campylodoniscus is the best guess for a real-life Angorodon. Axinal 00:45, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Antifarming mechanisms Someone mentioned about sliver builds running the zbounty, so I got curious why I didn't see a 9001 a/e offering to run the bounty. I went and looked, and, yeah no runners. People looking for a run but no run. Now I ran this myself as a permasliver just to see if it can be done. It can, but only about 1 out of several times. If the wrong spawn happens, it is over. That is because these angorodon are designed to be anti farming mechanisms. They said o.k. what works against all of the major farming methods. Life steal, as it can't be prevented. Then they said, o.k. but yeah spells fail due to SB, and while SF wasn't an issue at the time the same. So yeah they use a skill to inflict life damage. Even though there is just no rp value for it. I can understand dinosaur in the swamp, but wtf is up with their skill set. Then to top it off they said "well hey, what about in the future if someone figures out how to farm that?". Answer, we will give them a pve skill that is unblockable skill, that steals 120 life, and causes bleeding and deep wound. That should end any farming. Wait a sec, lets make it just flat impossible for some farms though, lets allow it on a 20 second recharge and make it so that it can be spammed by multiple ncps. I am not ranting, I just think it is interesting that the only reasons they are around is to stop farming. I am curious what other antifarming mechanisms are out there. I am sure anyone who reads this can think of a few. Mobs put in place just to stop farming, environmental effects etc. I would like to know if you have the time to link. Tenetke 21:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Dying Nightmares in the UW, the 20% life cap to Aspects of Kanaxai that you can do before knocking them down, pretty much all 4 aspects in DoA, only being able to drop a keg from bludger every x seconds. All those are anti-farming mechanisms, but I can't really think of more at the moment. 03:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC)